Butterfly, Flutterby
Butterfly, Flutterby is the sixteenth episode of Happy Insect Friends. In this episode, Savior does some good deeds around the forest. Starring *Savior Featuring *Twiggy *Hercules *Kween *Mags *Creepy and Crawly Appearances *Woody *Loony *Squag *Flapper Plot Savior places a leaf full of sap on a small bit of a wooden table. Just as Savior prepares to drink the sap in the leaf, a scream is heard, interrupting his meal. Savior hums a 3-note tune and flies to the location of the scream. On a huge tree at the edge of a huge cliff, Hercules dangles from a branch by his mandibles as Twiggy tries pulling him up. Savior sees Hercules dangling from the tree and gets an idea. Savior pulls Hercules off the branch using his super strength, effectively ripping off his mandibles as well. As Hercules screams in pain as blood spews out of the holes in his head and Twiggy watches in shock, Savior nods in satisfaction and flies away. As a result, Hercules bleeds to death. Our butterfly hero flies back to his home and once again prepares to drink the sap until another scream is heard. He ignores it at first, but then hears many more screams in the same area of the first scream. Angry, he flies to the location of the many screams and sees the Termites' termite mound on fire and sees many termites shooting at Loony with small bows and tying his feet up with vines, who is attacking the Termites. Loony, of course, is barely affected by these tactics. Savior enters Kween's room and Kween orders three archer termites to fire at Loony. They do so, but Loony deflects the rocks with his arm, impaling two of them. Kween orders Savior to stop Loony and he flies up to his head. Savior pokes the back of Loony's head, making Loony turn around, and punches his face, then does this three more times. Afterwards, he gets a giant stick and whacks Loony in the face with it, knocking him out. Kween thanks Savior and makes many termites shake hands with him. He then flies away, but forgets that Loony is standing and Loony falls, crushing the termite mound. Once again, Savior reaches his home, but before he can even sit down, he hears a few screams and angrily flies to the location of the screams, accidentally slamming Flapper into a branch as he flies. On a leaf, Creepy, Crawly and Mags are trapped on a leaf that is slowly sinking. Savior thinks of a plan how to save them when he sees the tree from before with Twiggy still on it. Figuring out his plan, he grabs a few vines and ties them to the tree and then to the leaf. The vines aren't strong enough and almost snap in half, but soon pull the three to safety. Suddenly, it starts raining and a flood washes the leaf away. It also makes Twiggy slip off the branch, making him hold onto the vines in fear of falling. The vines snap in half and Twiggy holds onto both ends of the vine. Savior gasps and thinks about who to save: the cockroach brothers and the maggot, or the walking stick. Under pressure, Savior saves Twiggy, making the leaf drift off the cliff. It safely falls, making Mags, Creepy and Crawly cheer in happiness- until a branch falls off the tree and crushes the three. Savior safely puts Twiggy on the ground and Twiggy thanks Savior as he flies away. Just as Savior flies away, Twiggy's arm falls off from holding Hercules' weight for so long. Savior flies back home and sits down. The episode ends with Savior drinking the sap and sighing in content. Deaths *Hercules bleeds to death when his mandibles are ripped off. *Loony has his face smashed by a stick. *Kween, many termites and Woody are crushed when Loony falls on the termite mound. *Flapper is impaled on a sharp twig. *Creepy, Crawly and Mags are crushed by a branch. Trivia *This is Twiggy's first episode that he survives. *Squag was briefly seen swimming in the water before the rain fell. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Happy Insect Friend Episodes